Creation and Reinvention
by The Mystery Writer
Summary: What happens when computers get better bodies, a race, an explosion, and a vacation have in common? Find out


Legal:

Josh and Kim are my characters, I own them, so please do not reproduce them unless you e-mail me for my permission.

Sonic and all related characters are copyrighted by: Archie Comics, DIC, and Sega   
All things related to Star Trek are copyrighted by: Paramount and probably some other companies.

Bookshire Draftwood was created by: David Pistone

All usage of any other characters/items are used without permission and their probably copyrighted too.

This document may be distributed freely but unaltered and not for any-profit, (if you are then cut me in ^_^). Any name mentioned that relates to anyone isn't my fault I just used that name, so sorry.

To sum up this crappy, sad excuse for a disclaimer: "PLEASE don't sue me, look I'm on my knees, see!"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Author's note: In this installment I will start to show that Josh isn't totally all powerful and still needs the help of his new friends, I will also introduce some "new" characters, a few new useful inventions and/or innovations, the chaos emeralds will pop up, and a slight love interest . . .

Now on with the show

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

*********Timeline: A week or so after A New World, A New Beginning**********

******Location: Knothole Village*******

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter One: A "new" or "old" Freedom Fighter?

After the incident with Bunnie finally settled down Josh was able to get back to work, with some new ideas. Because of his transformation he felt that Kim should feel more welcomed too, in fact she did to. Over the course of a few days Josh worked with Kim and Tails to create a new form for Kim, one that suited her. Finally after three days of work, in the middle of the night Tails typed the last of the computer code in, Kim's new format was completed. "Finally I thought we would never get this done," said an exhausted Tails. "I know, but we finally finished and thanks to me teaching you the basics of Federation technology you were able to help me finish it faster," finished Josh, who was just as exhausted. "Hay just be glad it wasn't as long as when you first created my program," said the hologram, Kim. "Don't remind me, Josh thinking back to when he worked for months alone on Kim in the first place, anyway please deactivate yourself Kim so we can load these new subroutines," said Josh while going to the main computer with Tails.

As Kim closed her eyes and faded into nothingness Josh sat down in the chair Tails just got out of and began typing at incredible speeds. "Whoa I didn't know you could type this fast," said the amazed Tails. "Well I couldn't either up until five days ago, see when I was human I could type at speeds of over two hundred. When I became Mobian, since I had no experience with four fingers on each hand I fumbled a lot, so thinking back to Bunnie I implemented nano-technology. Since then my body has be flooded with nanites augmenting my body so all my senses are increased a thousand fold, so theoretically I am now the fastest being, in all aspects of life, in existence," completed Josh while he just finished installing the last algorithm into Kim's database. "REPROGRAMMING OF KIM HOLOGRAM COMPLETED, SOFTWARE NOW REBOOTING . . . SYSTEM AT ONE-HUNDRED PERCENT EFFICIENCY KIM VERSION 2.0 COMPLETED AND ACTIVATED," droned the basic computer voice, the computer voice on board Voyager. 

From where the holographic human disappeared a new hologram appeared one more suitable to her surroundings which took on the form of a stunning female Mobian fox. Finally coming into complete form the two foxes present got a view of her full form; she was a slightly lighter shade of orange-brown compared to Josh and Tails, and she was wearing what looked like Sally's vest and boots except that instead of blue they were orange-like in color matching perfectly with her fur. What was the most unique about her were her new eyes, those eyes gave you the idea that she was indeed a incredibly intelligent individual, the gaze of her golden pupils were remarkably life like. After adjusting to her new form Kim spoke with the same calm and soothing voice she had before, "I love it, thank you," and with that she let tears of joy fall from her eyes, and Josh and Tails shook hands congratulating themselves.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well I'm back after a rather relaxing vacation and am starting in on this ever growing series, this was just a sort of prequel to the full story, the work done in this chapter may also benefit another ^_^ . . . 

Till next time

- The Mystery Writer


End file.
